Crown of Three
Hey WikiWorld! This is Nikki coming at you with a NEW story. It's a Percy Jackson Fanfiction, pretending its before the Titan War and all that junk in the series. Lets pretend Percy was never born, and that the Titan War and all those prophesies never happened. This is going to be a collaboration with Dannoh, myself, and Skye I believe. Who knows.. I shall start tomorrow later, because I have to go to bed. Or Dannoh can start if he feels like it. Or Skye. Whatever. Chapter One: Layla's POV (OH YES. IM NOT USING THE UBER CREATIVE NAME NIKKI) Thwonk! Another one of m celestial bronze tipped arrows pierces the hydra, as I run. I shake my arm, the plastic feather stinging my finger. "Idiot!" Half my life at camp, and I still forget to move my finger? I duck as he swings at me, and I again shoot it. But my arrows have little effect. It had been tailing me for almost a day now, and I wiped the sticky sweat that gathered on my brow off. I was grimy, injured, and probably a trainwreck waiting to happen. No, it had already happened on the quest. "RAAWWWRR!" The hydra growls, the eight headed creature hissing at me. A glob of poison slams into the tree I pass, and I see a sickly hamadryad fall. Her shimmery lavender hair rapidly started fading to an opaque white tint. "Aria!" I scream! The fragile nymph lay upon the ground, and I quickly scooped her up into my arms. Behind us, the roar of the hydra grew louder. Aria was as light as gossamer, but her body was still cumbersome, and if the hydra attacked again, I would have no chance. Dad. Whoever you are, please save us. I send a quick prayer out to the gods- even though I was 16, the gods still hadn't claimed me. Chiron was puzzled, and Mr. D hadn't visited in ages. When he did, my father was the last thing on my mind. Aria's eyelashes fluttered open, and she stirred. "L-Layla?" She gasped, saw the hydra. She attempted to jump out of my arms, but her eyes immediately rolled back and she moaned. "So weak....my tree..." The greenish tint in her skin from chloyphll started fading. I knew she wouldn't make it. But I continued to run, my heavy knapsack banging on my back with my quiver and bow. "Back!" A voice from no where yelled, and the hydra immediately recoiled, waiting for the blow. A dark haired boy ran in front, jumped at a breathtaking height, and slashed the beast in the chest. A beautiful, sorrowful sound came from behind me. Majestically gliding on the wind, was a golden phoenix, wings alight with flame. Again, the boy flashed his sword, and a head rolled to the ground. The Phoenix flew towards him, and spit fiery sparks at the beast. Head after head met the earth, and the Phoenix met each hole with flames. When the eighth head was severed, human and bird were united. The bird opened its beak, a melodious song emitting. When I heard it, i wanted to drop Aria, forget this life, and listen. When the music stopped, I realized that I had been swaying, and I steadied myself. The dark haired boy turned to face me, and I realized that he was kind of hot. His intense black eyes crackled with energy, and I immediately knew he was a demigod. Almost intimidated, I fell to the ground, and grabbed my last chunk of ambrosia, eating it. I examined my nymph friend. Though beautiful, Aria's face was marred and waxy. No longer was she bright and gleaming with energy. I looked at her tree in the distance, and saw the posion sinking into the veins, the leaves already dead. There was no hope for her. I murmured a blessing in Greek, and watched her body's essence sink into nature. Around me, piles of blackened grass smoked. The boy approached me. "Impressive," I said, trying to keep my voice cool. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He focused his intense eyes on me, noticing every detail (some of which were a bit disgusting). His Phoenix, perched on his arm, gave me a similar appraising look. He tilted his head, and with an almost confused tone, said, "I don't know." Chapter 2: Layla Again! Sixteen. That's how old Ryan was. The boy, the mysterious boy who killed the hydra, was named Ryan. After Aria died, Ryan helped me up. "I'm Ryan." He said, his voice deep and slow. He looked at me with his dark eyes, and for a second I got lost in their perilous depths. "I'm Layla." I said quietly. Aria, my best friend nymph, was gone. But this new demigod was...promising. He sheathed his sword, which I recognized as Celestial Bronze, the consecrated metal. "Who are you?" He sighed, and looked off into the distances. Many miles away, you could see the towering spires of Manhattan. His Phoenix flew to his shoulder, it's fiery plumage not harming Ryan. "I'm not exactly sure. I grew up in Idaho, a potato farm. My mom lived with my aunts and uncles, and I didn't know much about my dad. Being in the middle of nowhere, I didn't know anything but what my mom taught me. No kids my age lived around, and I never went to normal school. But when I became 15, my mom....she said it was time I followed the Path of Olympus. I didn't know what it was, but my mother sent me away. I stayed in a small rural cabin for a while, not knowing what I was supposed to be doing. A supply truck brought me things i couldn't provide for myself. "But one day, I was picking the fruits of my small orchard. A beautiful, clear chirping caught my ear, and I saw a small ashen chick. It was waddling around in the dirt, falling, and adorable. I nursed it for weeks, when one day he changed. I didn't know how to really react, but I knew what he was. Before I left home, my mom always educated me on the fantastic and mythical. SpitFire, I call him. He was a free spirit, and always was coming and going. But one day...he brought back backpack. It was covered in soot and was old. Cleaned off, it was black, and radiated a sort of power. So Spitfire started to lead me. The backpack provided whatever I needed- but only if I needed it. "For a month I followed Spitfire, the backpack providing weapons, protection, even money. Eventually, Spitfire led me here." Ryan took a deep breath, and looked around. "My mother...she knew about this. But I don't know how. I don't know what it is. But, where is this?" For the first time in the past 10 minutes, Ryan looked at me, his eyes radiating that same powerful aura. I smelled the sweet strawberries, and heard the tinkling dinner bell in the distance. The trees, although there was no wind, rippled, and I heard the faint giggles of the nymphs. Wind spirits, a new addition, glided through, and I felt the cold tingle of one- for a second seeing a beautiful and graceful face. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood." Chapter 3: NOW ITS A PARTY WITH DANNOH ON THE SCENE! Ryan's POV I gaze out at the huge camp. A nice place to spend summer, but some of it is...odd. Like the rock climbing wall spewing lava or the strangely built and arranged cabins. All different, with all kinds of kids, young and old, milling about. A man trots up to us on horseback. Wait. No. Not horseback. His back is a horse. Go figure. "Ah greetings Layla, I see you have brought a new member to camp." He says to the girl. "Was the quest a success?" "N-No Chiron. I failed." Layla says, looking horribly dissapointed. Chiron put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Dispair not, for the gods have sent us a new camp member, I am Chiron. And you are?" "Ryan." I say, shaking his human hand. "Pleasure to meet you." "Charmed." he says, "Tell me, have you been claimed?" "Claimed?" I ask. "Has your godly parent claimed you yet? Oh, excuse me, I'm getting ahead of myself. Layla, please show Ryan the camp, and explain his...situation. Chapter 4(this has to be a record or something): Layla's POV He took it better than I thought. "Long story short," I conclude, "you're a demigod." I heard some shallow breathing, but he didn't look like he needed a paper bag (yes, we do keep them handy). I gave him a rubber ball- one of many. When this kind of news is dropped on you, you kinda need a stress reliever. "I guess it's kind of understandable. When I saw Spitfire, I knew this wasn't....ordinary." Although he kept his voice level, his grip on the rubber ball was deflating it- and it was solid. "So, do you have any idea who your dad is?" I question. "No...I mean, I know that it has something to do with...never mind." He closes his eyes and rubs them. "Well, lets get you settled in the unclaimed cabin." I tell him, and drag him to the Big House. Ryan looks up at the large house, and gives it an odd look. "I've...I've seen this place before. In a dream." His voice takes on a dreamy quality, and it moreso affirms my belief that he's a demigod. "I bet you have." But without another word I enter him into the large house. The ground floor and attic are occupied, but the two floors in between serve as an unclaimed cabin. Because of this, Hermes cabin isn't that crowded, and unclaimed campers can meet each other in better conditions. Most campers actually enjoy staying in the unclaimed cabin- it's extremely comfy. I would know, staying in it for several years. Ryan and I walk in, and he takes in the scene before him. Brass framed beds with fluffy comforters line the cream colored walls. Each bed is topped with a rustic quilt. The quilts are my favorite parts. They each have the camper's name on them, but the rest is blank. When they are claimed, it decorates itself to match their new godly parent. I plop down on my well worn bed. "Welcome to the unclaimed cabin. Um..." I look around, and look at the choices. "Pick your bed. Any bed without a quilt is free." Ryan looks around, and picks a bed across from mine. Immediately, the air shimmers and a quilt embroidered with "Ryan" falls from the ceiling. "Cool." He sounds a bit shaken (magic and new demigods don't mix), but otherwise relaxed. After falling onto his bed, he flings his magic backpack to the ground. "Don't make yourself at home yet. We need to get some food into you." I tell him, and start to drag him out the door. "Seriously Layla, I'm fine. I don't-" His argument is found invalid when his stomach grumbles loudly. We both crack up, and he agrees to come down to the dining hall. Outside, the sun is starting to set, and I hear the satyrs' songs taper down as they ready to retire for the day. Nymphs literally melt from their trees to join the meal, and I bring Ryan to the outside hall. Chiron beams at the camp, while kids from 6 to 20 mill around, finding their seats with their cabin. As usual, I take the head of the unclaimed table, being the oldest unclaimed. Ryan sits next to me, and everyone is handed a golden plate. Ryan looks uncertainly at his, and is about to ask me something, but I shush him as Chiron begins to speak. "Campers! Hello! Tonight, we bring grave news, and good news. Layla, the bad?" He beckons to me, and I steadily walk up to the pavilion. "I....I couldn't find the necklace of Harmonia." I blurted it out, quickly, and hung my head. It had the camp's new duty to recover magical artifacts, and I had been the first choice. But I had failed. But no one would ever believe why. "I understand, Layla. Many artifacts want to remain hidden. But we must renew our efforts to find them." Chiron held out his hands, and I sat down. The camp politely clapped, but I could see their disappointment. "But we must also celebrate the coming of Ryan! He is unclaimed, and saved Layla from a hydra!" Ryan stood up, and the camp burst into applaud. Might I add, a surplus of applause came from the Aphrodite cabin. Grinning ear to ear, he sat down. "Let us eat!" Boomed the voice of Mr. D, and the feast began. Soon, the hardships of my quest, and failure, were forgotten in the night. We all laughed and had a great time. Ryan was quickly accepted, and quite a few Aphrodite girls came over to "greet" our newest camper. But the clap of thunder, and the fall of a girl's body from the sky ruined it all in only a minute. Chapter 5: Ryan's POV (WHOS MISSED ME) Everyone abandons the delicous meal and runs toward the girl laying on the ground. We cluster around the girl, and suprisingly, I get there first. I was never that athletic, but something about seeing that person in trouble sparred me to get to them. Chiron and Layla follow quickly, and the old centaur leans down and feels her forehead. "What the heck was that about?!" I say, breathing hard, "Is this a normal thing? For people to fall out of the sky during dinner?" Chiron stands and furrows his brow. "She seems in fine condition, but we never have such an event occur. This could be an omen, a particularly bad omen." Layla frowns in concentration. "Chiron, do you think this means that she-" "No, that's impossible. Hera would never allow one to live this long. She's a teenager." "Whoa whoa whoa." I interrupt. "Hera, Zeus' husband? You think this girl is Zeus' daughter?" "The sky is his domain. The signs point to it. But we can't be sure. Not until she is properly claimed." Layla says, picking up the girl by her shoulders. I hurry to pick her up by the feet. "Take her to the infirmary." Chiron says calmly. We nod and carry her to the large building. It takes a few minutes because of the size of the camp, but we get her to the infirmary easily enough. Layla gestures towards an empty bunk and we sit her down. "Thanks for the help Ryan." Layla says. "No problem. So, have you ever seen a girl fall from the sky?" I say. At the mention of the word "sky", the girl's eyes open wide. She sits up so fast me and Layla fall back. "What's going on?" The girl says. "How did I get here? Who are you? More importantly, who am I?" I look Layla in the eyes. She gives me a kind of Help-me-explain-it ''look. I nod and turn to the girl. "Erm, whatever your name is, we should probably have a talk." Chapter 6: Layla's POV "Do you remember anything?" I asked anxiously. The girl shook her head. She definitely looked like a daughter of Zeus. The crystal blue eyes crackling with energy, dark hair, and light skin. But she looked gentle and timid, and was very meek. "I'm sorry..." She sniffed a little. I'd learned she could get...emotional. "It's okay, all we care about is that you're safe." Ryan assured her, and held her hand. Okay, call me crazy but I think I saw a little spark of likey-likey between the two. "Well!" I burst out of the seat. "Do you understand now?" "Um....I guess. A Demigod... And you think my father is Zeus?" The girl widened her large eyes, and stared, awestruck. "We think...anyway, you should rest. Enough excitement in one night." I tell her, and lay her down. "Wait." Chiron gallops into the room. "She needs to come to the campfire." "Chiron, she needs rest!" Ryan insists, and I back him up with several vigorous nods. "The appearance of Ryan and this young lady...may be connected." He looks to the sky, and I hear a rumble of thunder. Against our protests, Chiron brings the girl to the campfire. *** In the amphitheater, the magical flames burned bright with the bubbling thoughts and rumors of the campers. As I passed a group of new kids, I heard one of them say that the girl descended on a cloud blown in by a wind spirit. Some people had their facts dead wrong. I sat down on a cold stone seat, and Ryan followed the suit next to me. The new girl sat next to Ryan, timidly cowering behind him. A couple Aphrodite girls tried to sit near Ryan, but he was between the new girl and I, and they simply frowned and walked away. "Campers!" Chiron called, and everyone scrambled to find a seat. Camp Half-Blood had been ever growing, and the amphitheater was about full by now. "First, we must welcome Ryan and this young lady. She does not remember her name, but will be accepted never less." I could tell by the color of the dancing flames, everybody listened intently. Ryan and the dark haired girl stood up, but she just looked at the ground bashfully. I gave them a thumbs up, but they just sat down and looked embarrassed. "Now, for the usual Ceremony of Claiming!" Chiron announced. I groaned, because I had gone through this so many times. The ceremony happened every campfire, where the unclaimed stood up to be possibly claimed. Most of the time, at least one person is claimed. Of course, I have gone through a thousand of these, and never been claimed. Dutifully, I stood up, along with every other unclaimed person. I motioned for Ryan and the new girl to stand up, and waited for Chiron to end the ceremony. I didn't expect a god to come instead. Chapter...7? Idk. Ryan's POV The pure force of the explosion knocks me back onto the bench. In front of the campfire, stand three men. They seem normal enough, except they radiate power, and are obviously suprised to see each other. They glare at each other in distaste. Everyone in the theater kneels revertly. I follow suit. "Stand!" The large man in the pinstripe suit bellows. "Oh please, Zeus, must you be so dramatic?" A man in dark robes says in a raspy voice. "Both of you, Why are you here? Hades, Zeus, I specificly planned tonight for the claiming of my daughter!" A man in a Hawaiian shirt yells angrily. "All of you, this is a momentous event, we are all here to greet our children, lets try and be civil, shall we?" says Zeus calmly. "Wait wait wait. Exactly who are you here to claim?" I say impatiently. Layla looks at me wide-eyed. The three gods stare at me with loathing. Except Hades, who seems, embarrased. Chiron approaches tentively and says, "My lords, may you like to procede with the claimings?" "Yes." They say in unison. "I will procede first." Hades says with finality. A symbol, a blazing skull, forms in his hand. He looks around at everyone of us. The skull floats over and perches itself a few inches above my head. The camper's gasp. Layla and Skye both back away from me. The apropdite girls scream and run off. My face burns. ''Of all the gods. Hades. Lord of the Dead. My dad. Not exactly a good role model. Poseidon steps forward. His trident splits into a solid trident and a glowing light shaped exactly like it. He tosses it in the air. And it flies striaght to a fixed point above Layla. She looks astounded. A tear of some emotion brews in her eye, but she blinks it away. Zeus steps forward. Lightning crackles in the sky and strikes the new girl. We scream in horror, and then awe as she is unhurt by the voltage. "My daughter!" He bellows, louder than thunder. Hades and Poseidon roll their eyes, exasperated. "Flashy much?" Poseidon says sarcastically. "Only the best for my Skye." He says to the girl. The girl, Skye, flinches at the mention of her name. "I settled for a traditional symbol over the head." Hades grumbles. "Oh boo whoo," Poseidon scoffs, "You're so dreary and shallow, both of you!" The three begin arguing incoherently. Then all my dad breaks loose. Chapter 8(BTW IM SO PROUD OF YOU FOR REMEMBERING THE NUMBER): Layla's POV "I obviously was going to be here tonight." Zeus growls, which sounded like rumbling thunder. Next to Ryan, Skye looks like she's about to pass out. "Why? I told you two, I was GOING to claim my son." Hades groans, and plays with a handful of black fire. I could feel the tension in Ryan, and he wasn't feeling too good. To be honest? I was about to faint. "Both of you know I had been talking about tonight for weeks." Poseidon rolled his eyes, then smiled at me. I unfroze my body long enough to allow a small nod. "Hi...dad." I croaked. "Hello Layla." He looks coldly at Ryan and Skye, but recovers. "I'm sorry I couldn't have claimed you sooner, I just-" Zeus shot a bolt of lighting, and everyone screamed. Hades retaliated with an orb of darkness, swirling and full of tortured spirits. The orb barely misses my father, who stops it with his trident. "Excuse me while I reason with my childish brothers." Poseidon turns around and all three gods melt into warlike clothing. The three all take battle stances, and each hold a weapon. Zeus, a bolt. Obviously not the master bolt, but still a powerful one. Hades, an obsidian sword. And my dad, Poseidon, his bronze trident. "ZEUS. HADES. POSEIDON." Chiron spoke with such sternness, and such authority, the gods stopped. "You are welcome at this camp, but to show the campers such behavior?" I couldn't believe it. Our teacher, a centaur, telling the Big Three what to do? Mind blowing. The three gods hung their heads a bit, but Zeus least prominently. "I admit, we were acting a bit-" Hades elbowed Zeus. "Okay, really childish. We apologize campers. Now, back to what you are doing." Each god glared at the other two with burning hate, and they each left in their own ways. Zeus, the dramatic one, raised his bolt, and summoned a whirlwind on thunder and lightning to carry him up to Olympus. Hades looked at Ryan with softness I didn't think he was capable of, and melted into the earth. Poseidon smiled at me, then struck the ground with the butt of his trident, and he dissolved into water vapor. Everyone looked at the three of us like we were nuclear bombs. Which was technically true. Three children, of the Big Three, all together, next to each other? Chiron frowned, and I knew he was thinking. "Well, to bed now." He pushed us all away, and he beckoned to Ryan, Skye, and I. Chiron looked sadly at us, and told us to move out of the unclaimed room. A choking feeling rose in my throat. I had bunked in the unclaimed cabin for years, and as much as I had anticipated claiming, I was sad to leave the cabin. "Chiron, do-" I started. "I think that this has to do with the artifacts? And will I send you three to the oracle? Yes, I believe I will..." Chiron looked off into the distance, and then pushed us towards the cabins. "But not now. For now, sleep, and dream, and be at rest." Easy for him to say. I walk to the unclaimed cabin, and gather my many, many, many things. In a suitcase, I put all of my things. As I gathered them together, I remembered things about each one. Under the mattress of my bed, I find a sports card, remembering a prank Hermes cabin pulled on me. My old arm guards in all of their sooty glory lie under my bed, since they were burned by a dragon. A clipping of laurels is in my jewelry box, from my first chariot race (I won). Memories upon memories sat in this section. For Ryan, he simply put what was out back into his magical backpack. I had to pack away years of memories. But when I was done, I brushed off a tear. "Lets move into our new cabins." Chapter 9: AND YOU SHOULD BE! Ryan's POV. (Anypony think we should get Skye to do a chapter?) I lift up my backpack onto my shouler and head towards the door. I pause at the doorway, seeing Layla looking around the cabin wistfully. She wipes a tear. "You alright?" I say, concerned. "Hmm? oh uh, Yeah. I just...need a minute." she chokes. I nod and close the door behind me. I walk across the large field of cabins to my dads. Wow, if anything could be more depressing than being the son of the death god, it was the cabin I had to sleep in. Hades apparently was not big on kids, as I was the only one there. I plop down my backpack and whistle loudly. The air bursts into flames in front me and SpitFire appears. He lands on my shoulder. I considered him my closest friend, seeing as how we both saved each other's lives a number of times. The cabin is mostly black. The bedsheets, black, the window panes, black. everything, black. I lie down on top of the covers and fail to go to sleep for hours. Layla had warned me that demigods often have realistic dreams, horrifying ones. Boy was she right. I stand in the Fields of whatshamacallit. The place dead people hang out in. What, I'm new to the whole, "Son of Hades" thing, I'm not going to know everything about dead people immediately. Spirits drift around, like seaweed on a wave. "A good analogy, Son." A cold voice says behind me. I turn and see my father, Hades. "What?" I ask. "About the dead. Drifting like seaweed. Your friend, Layla I believe, her dad would appreciate that." "Is this real?" I say, gazing around the cavern. "A good question. No my boy, you are not dead, I simply called your mind here to speak." "About?" "The claiming. I would like to apologize for the utter embarrassment you may have seen. Those two always were a bit, troublesome." Hades says. Apparently he missed the fact that he had caused an equal amount of trouble. "Well, it was rather embarrassing," I admit, "However, why did you three just suddenly all....snap?" "That is why I wish to speak with you." He says grimly. "To be truthful, I do not know. Some sort of force is at work. I do not know what it is, but you will soon be forced to face it yourself." My mind fills with questions, but dream time must be faster than real time, for I awake suddenly to a knocking at the door. "Come in." I mumble, picking up my face from the pillow. Skye bursts in quickly. "Ryan, come on! Layla is about to visit the Oracle!" She says. Chapter 10 (this has gotta be a record): Layla's POV I walked into my new room. My new room was cool- literally. A bronze trickling fountain was mounted on the grey slate walls, and it cast a pleasant blue glow across the room. A couple bunks covered in gossamer sheets lined one wall, with blue tinted ivory bed stands. Round pearly lights fell from the ceiling. The whole room smelled fresh and salty, and I could almost hear receding waves in the ocean. I threw my things into a corner, and lay down. The silky sheets did little to keep me warm, but the night was hot and I was comfortable. I dreamed that night of my father's palace. It was obviously his. For one, it was underwater. Merpeople swam around the coral palace, carrying out various duties. My father wore a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, as he spoke to a young mer-man who was obviously a soldier. The two conversed for a second, and then the soldier swam away to do my fathers bidding. Poseidon turned around, and smiled at me. "Layla, i summoned you here to talk to you." Poseidon beckoned for me to come closer, and I obeyed. "Hello...dad." The word sat awkwardly on my tongue, but I choked it out. "I'm sorry for my brothers behavior." His eyes turned stormy, and he gripped his trident tightly. "You weren't the most professional either." I pointed out. It was a bit disrespectful, I reflected later, but it was the truth. Poseidon studied me for a while, with an impassive face. "I believe an old force is at work....you remember the task Chiron was assigned for the camp?" My heart sank. DANNOH I WANT TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER DONT UPDATE SKYE'S CHAp My first few hours were more then difficult. They were heart wrenching. I couldn't remember who I was. Where I had come from. Or why I was here at half blood. Things made no sense. Have you ever experienced one of those moments where you forget what your going to do when you are just about to do it? If you have, you have experienced about one tenth of what I felt then. It's the horrible heart wrenching pain. That the people around you know more about yourself, then you do. That, no matter how hard to rack your brain, your body won't allow you to remember. Every time you try to recall a memory, it's simply not there, it's like I'm reaching out, for air. For. The sky. Luckily my "fathers" visit at least cleared up the mystery of my name. People had something to call me. Skye...nice going dad. How original. The pain bounced in my heart when I saw how much possessions Layla had. They were her life. She had little tokens, and small little remembrances, of a certain experience. Or place. She had a life in those objects. Hell, (sorry hades) even Ryan had his little bird thing to at least have some kind of recall to his former life. His past. I had nothing. Nothing at all, only the name that was placed on me. "The daughter of Zuse". I mean. Who really is Zuse? I knew for sure he was powerful. For sure. That shock he sent though my body was just a mere demonstration. Everything about the way it felt screamed power. The force it created. It was like when wave comes crashing over you. You can do nothing but let the water Burry you while you beg Poseidon for some air. Poseidon. Hades. Zuse. Who are these...things. I mean, obviously they were rather important. And obviously they were gods. I mean. I'm smart enough to figure that out from today's "show". We're all three if us were chosen. Layla, chosen as the daughter of Poseidon. Whatever that means. Layla strikes me as a tough girl. Shaded with a sarcastic humour, that hides something deeper. She obviously handles herself very well. And, from what I can tell, she takes an instant dislike to me. Maybe because Im so opposite to her. I feel things deeply, and that comes across in my demouner. although I think she does have strong emotions. She keeps them to herself. Lets logic, and the job at hand, take for-front. The task she is required to complete is important. More then her emotions, or feelings, or longings. Speaking of longings. I detect something about her demouner towards Ryan. I'm not sure it was exactly romantic, but I was able to pick up something beneath her tough exterior. Ryan, is beyond mysterious. He has an intense longing to help you, but never reveals to much about himself. He's first instinct is to jump to someone aid. Something I don't see in Layla. I get the feeling, someone, or something, as done something to hurt that girl. Ryan doesn't trust people easily either. But, I do notice his particular body language towards me. Very similar to Layla's. I can't say I object, but I don't feel as if I can be interested in him, while I don't even know who me is. All I know is that, beneath his muclsy exterior, and under those gloomy eyes,. There's a guy who feels emotions deeply, and has an intense sense of justice, and concern. I like that. When I walked into my cabin. A boy was there. He was about eighteen. Or so. He looked rugged, and. Frankly board. "Hi." I say shyly. He looks up from the book he has in his hand and his eyes pop. "What are you doing here?" He says with shock. "Um. They told me to go here. I'm the daughter o-" "Zuse? Seriously...you?" He asks looking at me schocked. The comment bubbles fourth emotion. My eyes burn. When I mean that, I mean it littlery. I can feel them almost light up. Not with fire, but with a kind of...ariy vengeance. A kind of anger that only the loveliest of moods can replace. "Whoa. Now I know you are who you say you are miss death glare. You Demi god girls are all the same. I prefer to keep my death glares to a bear Minumin. It tends to have less of an affect on people the more you use it. I'm Leroy by the way, you can call me lee if you like." He says holding out his hand. I take it firmly and hold my strong gaze. "Your going to fit in well here. Stay away from the cabin across from us. Amerites. Those boys will gobble up a girl like you." He says taking my bag that was issued to me, and settling it on a bunk across the room. "Gobble?" I say. "Ha. Not littlery . Your so pristine. So refined. Like Sliver, to there gold. They like that." He says. "But if you are going to have any boys over, try to keep the noise leavel to a Minumin." I feel my cheeks burn. I don't have any plans on the matter. "Ha. Your going to fit in here well. What's your name?" He says. "Ugh. My father said it was...Skye." I say sitting on the bunk. "Go figure. Dads so creative." For the next half hour, we swap stories. Well, more like, I learn his story. And, I tell him nothing. Because that's all I know about me. His father was sent to war when he was a small boy. And, his mother raised him. She was kind, but he was a rebel. He discovered his power to control wind with his mind when he was eighteen. Then, he left. And, came to camp half blood. Apparently, his story isn't very eventful compared to some of the others here. It made me worry what else they have that can be as adventures as that one. Somehow, I felt a strange connection to the life he had. I wanted it. I felt like I needed it. I also needed to know who I was, and what these gods were. So, at night, when lee had gone to bed. I got to reading. And I learnt that not only am I one of the "big three". I'm pretty much..the biggest daughter of them. And, from what I read. The gods take a special liking to "daughters". Why can't I remember anything then? I should be able to remember my journey. But, I can't. Which only leads me to the conclusion. That my journey wasn't like everyone else's here. That nights dream only confirmed it. They say, your god parents control your dreams. Well. Here's what happened in mine. I'm standing on a marble floor. So bright and shinny, that my eyes can't adjust. I see the airy white reflect a bright gaze off curtains of the dearly patterned hall I stand in. I see the pristine doors twenty five meters high, open. Out comes a oversized version of my father. "Oh. It's just so nice that I have to put in a request to see my own father. Makes me feel so loved." I say while laying in the floor. I only do this because I know he hates it. "Your lucky I let you stay in Olympus." His voice booms. "Ok first of all. Please shrink back down to my height please?" I say, he sighs, and his strong and massive body deflates, and becomes a firm man in front of me. "Thank you, and second. Let me? You don't let me. You force me. I want to go down there father. I've been thinking about it. And that's it. I'm going down. And you can't stop me." I say with my arms crossed. "You foolish girl. You need to let go of that longing you have to be excepted by humans." He grabs my arms firmly. I shoot him a stare full of hatred. He looks at me, and laughs. "Oh, dear Skye, you remind me so much if your mother. She used to look at me like that. It was just as amusing as that one." He says Turing around. I feel the anger rise, and without my wanting, a pick up a gust of powerful wind, and it makes him stumble. Only somewhat. He nearly trips. But, I do feel a sense if pride. I took down a god. "Your getting stronger everyday. One day, when your back here. And your mental ability s become more then you can handle on that Earth, you will thank me." I wake with a jolt. It's clear this dream was sent by my father. It wasn't a dream. It was an experience. I don't come from earth. I come from the heavens. Chapter 12: Layla's POV (Continued from last chapter) "Oh yes. The quest." I reply half heartedly. "No one blames you for what happened. In fact, it's surprising you survived." He looked at me with overwhelming compassion, and I realized he actually loved me- despite that I had known him for about five hours. "Well, I failed." "Discord is rumbling. But you three will be the ones to right things once again." Poseidon laid a hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eye. "Layla, you must lead this quest to find a long lost artifact. All three of you are special- even among demigods. Each of you have a story." "What's my story? I grew up in Wisconsin my whole life." I snort, and fold my arms. Poseidon's face suddenly becomes impassive, and I know that he is hiding something. "There is more to it than that." He chokes out, as if he we trying to say something that he can't. "Speaking of my story, does mom know who you are?" I inquire, and his face becomes hard. "Stay on topic." "Fine...." "Layla, hardships are coming. You must realize what is important. Your destiny, your past, and your identity will come to you in time. The others don't understand who you are, and you in return must respect who they are." My father, the man of certain obviousness. Thanks dad, for your amazing clarity. "But for now you must visit the Oracle. Gods are only allowed to intervene so much." He gives me one last look- full of sympathy and sadness. Like he might never see me again. For the first time, I hug my dad. Pathetic, I know. A whirlwind of bubbles forms at my feet, and starts to envelope me. "Goodbye dad." I say, and wave to him as the bubbles spin faster. "I left you a gift in your room. I hope it makes up for all the times I missed your birthdays, and for all the years I never claimed you." He smiled, and the whirlpool propels me into nothingness. *** I wake up to a different room. My bunk bed as been exchanged for a queen sized bed with a sheer sea foam green canopy. As I part the silky curtain, I see a completely different room. The essential furniture was the same, but it was still different. For one, the fountain looked grander, with dramatic lights on it. The bottom of it glittered with gold drachma, and I smiled. They were obviously for Iris messaging. Aquatic looking plants sat in the windowsills, which now opened up to a view of the ocean. The sound of crashing waves, the salty tang in the air, and the pungent smell of the ocean all felt so real. The pearly lights cast a beautiful glow on the room. It shines off a new abalone dresser, one of three. Two other beds off similar design but different color line the walls. White flat screen TVs seem to float above the dressers, each with two different gaming systems. A hang out of silky white furniture sits in the corner- iridescent, and luxurious. I find my own personalized closet, filled with beautiful outfits, but also outfits that fit my taste perfectly. On the floor of the closet lies jewelry boxes, each full of glittering necklaces of diamond, ruby, sapphire... The list goes on. Lets just sum it up and say, my dad knows how to spoil a girl. I walk to the iridescent dresser of mine, and see a plainly, but lovingly, wrapped package. I know immediately my dad wrapped it himself. It strikes me as odd, that the sea god himself would take time to wrap a present. But that made it all more meaningful. A small card stuck out of the ribbon. "Your identity." The card was blank otherwise. My identity was in that box. I gingerly tore at the paper, and it revealed a purple velvet box. I opened it to reveal something I never expected. Glittering, silver, and delicate. A pearl and diamond tiara sat at the bottom of the box. Your identity. The words rang through my head, the truth colliding closely behind them. But I didn't want it to be so. I was Layla. Just Layla. The truth was so obvious, but I denied it. I ran into the bathroom, and took a long hot shower. In there, I let all my mixed emotions drain out through tears, only to disappear down the drain. The bottles of shampoos, conditioners, and all sorts of bath goods line the marble shower walls, all made of some sort of essence found in the sea. I scrub my hair with Ocean Blue shampoo, and attempt to comb out all of the knots in my hair. When I get out, put on a fresh orange shirt and jeans, feeling better than when I got in. A knock sounded at the door. I run to the dresser, and stuff the tiara into a drawer. "Come in!" I yell, slamming it shut. Ryan walks in, his hair damp from the shower, and him looking quite refreshed. "Chiron asked me if you...um, would come see him?" He gave me an odd look, and I realized that I was clinging to the dresser for dear life. "Oh, yeah, thanks Ryan." I pant, and regain balance. I right myself, and Ryan just stares at me for a second. "Right. Well. I'm going to...go now." And with that, he walks out the door. "Smooth, Layla," I mutter to myself, and fix my hair. When I finish detangling it, I look at the tiara once more. It sits in my shirt drawer quite contently, and I give it a growl. "I'm going insane...growling at jewelry." A sudden bark scares me. "Whaaa!" I yell, and turn to see a content dog. He looked like a greyhound, with lanky and strong legs, and pert ears. But his eyes were bright blue, and he had a pearl collar. A gift from dad. I glanced at the collar tag- Laelaps. A bell rings in the back of my head. Laelaps....Oh! The dog that was destined to always catch his prey. Laelaps wags his tail and pants happily- surprisingly, he leaves no drool trail. This WAS a magic dog. "Hey Laelaps." I say, and at the sound of his name, the dog jumps at my, standing up on his hind legs. You know you're short when your dog, even a magical one, is taller than you. "Woof!" He barked powerfully, and jumps down again, starting to sniff my sneakers. Apparently, they smelled awful. Of course, I couldn't blame Laelaps. My sneakers had seen bad things, including the slime of hundreds of monsters. I strolled outside, Laelaps at my side, walking towards the Big House. Skye and Ryan sat outside with Chiron, sipping lemonade. "Hey Layla! Who's the new pet?" Ryan called. "Ryan, meet Laelaps." I cracked a smile. Layla, and Laelaps. Poseidon had a humorous side, I see. Chiron raised an eyebrow at the name of the ancient dog. "Hey Skye, hello Chiron." I acknowledge the other two. Skye stiffly nods back. What's got her toga in a twist? "What's up?" "Well, to begin, my dad contacted me." Ryan started. "Same." Skye agreed, looking at Ryan. Do I detect a bit of interest? Of course, that would be ironic. Considering their dads hate each other. Sadly, I would be a third wheel. Which is awful, if you've been one. (HINT HINT) "Me two." I add. "He said something about a quest." "Which you shall lead." Chiron interjected. We all stare at him. "Why me?" I ask. But Chiron did a Poseidon, and remained mystically silent. "Okay, you're leading the quest." Ryan said. "Now lets move on." "Wait, why her?" Skye interuppted. "Shouldn't we have a vote or something?" "Do we really have time for this?" I ask. The three of us have a silent stare down, each watching the others. Skye glares at me with defiance I never knew she had in her. Ryan gives us his death stare, which I bet he got from Hades himself. Then there's me, with my "icy cold cross-me-ill-kill-you" stare. "We don't have time for this." Chiron stopped the contest, and pushed us apart. "Layla, you must visit the Oracle." He beckons to the attic, and I gulp. Skye glares at me from her portion of the table- the same girl who was meek and vulnerable the other night. I wasn't sure which one i wanted on my team. "Okay, I'll go." Kay, I don't have any inspiration for what's going to happen, but I shall collab the prophesy with Skye and Sev later. Skyes Pov (I HAVE STARTED THIS STORY ONCE AGAIN) “What’s an oracle?” I whisper to Ryan. I’m staring up at an old attic. Not much better then my room I suspect. Something about it screams “Danger”. Something mysterious. Something… magical. “The oracle is a Speaker of prophecies. He can tell you the future.” I feel my eyes widen. Before I open my mouth to say something, I hear Chiron behind us. “You two need to be trained. If you’re going on this quest, you should at least be trained in how to use a weapon.” Lee walks up behind me. “This way ladies.” He says, I hear Ryan seethe under his breath. And I try not to giggle. Were taken to a small cabin, and lee opens the door, and makes sure I’m the first to enter. “Thank you lee” I say. As Ryan’s about to walk in, Lee steps ahead and smiles wickedly at Ryan. Ryan just takes a deep breath and walks in calmly. I smile. Oh boys. The room if full of shiny weapons, glistening shields, and showy displays. Its amazing, I walk around the room in awe. So does Ryan. “Now, usually with new recruits, it takes a while for them to get used to weapons like these. But since we don’t have much tim-“ He stops and turns to me. Both Ryan and him have the jaws open. I’m confused for a moment, until I look to my left. On my left, is the shiniest, and biggest sword in the entire room. And it’s floating on nothing. Right next to me. I look at it, as if waiting for it to hit me on the head. “Uhm…What?” I look to lee, asking if he can explain this occurrence. “Take it” he says. I uncertainly grip the handle. It looks menacing. Gold rims on the handle, sharpest two inch blade, and a diamond tip. As soon as it’s in my grips, the imaginary force keeping it up, fades. And I’m left with it in my hands. The sword looks to heavy for me to handle. But infact, I barely notice it in my hand. The weight is there, but only just enough for me to glide though the air with ease. “It’s not to heavy?” Ryan says, Lee has a wicked grin on his face. “No. not at all. What lee?” I say. “That sword, has been sitting there for years. No one has been able to lift it. Every new recruit has tried. But, no one has been able to carry it. Not even me. This sword was meant for Zeus’s offspring. Makes sense why it came to you.” The air storms. “Don’t use names.” Ryan picks. Lee pokes his tongue out at Ryan, and walks over to me. “Even I can’t pick it up.” He says. “So…what’s so special about the sword then?” I say. He smiles. “It’s a extremely rare sword. One of a kind actally. Found no where else in the world, or on Olympus. Any other swords we have on camp, there either human. Or god like. Meaning, they can either kill humans. Or Gods and magic creatures. But, never have we had a sword…At least not in use, that can kill BOTH. This one can, it’s a powerful weapon. It chooses it owner. It chose you.” I cant speak. “There is a curse on it.” He adds. Immediately I drop the sward. “Curse?” I say. As I lift it up again, and examine it. “No, not all curses are bad. This one is that the owner of this sword, the owner the sword chooses. Will kill a god. Not just any god. One of the big three. ” I gasp. “But they wont be dead forever. They heal after time.” Ryan says. “Not with this sword. This kills them, for eternity.” Yes children, it's Nikki time The wooden stairs creak eerily under my feet, and it crosses my mind that the oracle may remember me. Remember me and my failure. But then again, I have no clue if the oracle even has a mind. I take a deep breath, and glance up into the dark room. The feeble lightbulb flickers on and off, providing minimal light. Various tokens from quests litter the floor. Many are simply mementos of trips- bobble head Hercules, plastic scythe, snake hair wigs- tourist stuff. But then there's the interesting- My thought train is momentarily disrupted when a foggy green mist spews from a point I know all too well. Despite my frequent visits (most of them were venting to the husk of a girl, but that's another story), I involuntarily gag at the sight. Skin of leathery black and a mouth, open with no end seemingly. "Speak your prophecy to me, oh Oracle of Delphi." I recite, and kneel. More ghastly mist pours from her mouth, this time taking the shape of- Ryan? The words, raspy and dry, come, penetrating my ears. The truth hits me like a riptide, pulling me under. I choke on my breath, and when the Oracle sucks in the emerald fog, I run out, trying to forget the words she said. As I race down the stairs, her words ring in my head. "Death...despair...son of Hades..." Chiron patiently sits with his pinochle cards, trying to convince a satyr it's a much more worthy game than poker. He glances at me, and shoes away the satyr. "Well, dear?" I look into Chiron's eyes, so old and wise, and tears pour from my eyes without a thought. "I-I-" I choke out a few sounds until my voice becomes sobs. The old centaur hugs me like the father I never had, and whispers soft encouragement. For ten minutes, I sit there, crying, the hot tears staining my shirt, Chiron just comforting me the whole time. I cough, and pull away. Wiping away the tears, I look at him, trying to convey what my lips cannot. Knowingly, he nods. "The knowledge of the future is a burden you must bear." Chiron says sagely. A whimper comes from the door. Laelaps comes from behind, looking at me with sad eyes. "It-" I start, but the unforgivable prophecy cannot come out. "I understand. You do not have to reveal it to Ryan or Skye. Now, go to them. I believe they are in the weaponry shed." On that depressing note, I walk off with Laeplaps to the weaponry shed, Chiron watching us with eyes of deep thought As we walk I hold Laelaps' collar, being short enough to reach down and not have to stretch. The weaponry shed was dark, but when I walked in, Ryan was testing out a new sword. He shook his head at Lee, a cocky wind spirit (? Kinda confused who he is...) who smirked when a sword was horribly unbalanced. "Is that my sword?!" I protest as Ryan tries to pick up my titanium sword which I had forged (painstakingly) myself. I snatched it out of his hands- it was obviously unbalanced for him. "Wow, cool down Layla." Smirks Lee. I glower at him with hatred- he was such an annoying flirt sometimes. Not that he was worth anything. "Shut up and go patronize some other demigod." I snap at him, still on edge from only minutes before. "Sorry...didn't work anyway," mumbled Ryan, embarrassed that he didn't notice my initials carved into the hilt. "Why do you have a regular sword anyway?" "Reasons..." I say menacingly. "It's important to know how to handle different types of metal." "So you're not gonna go slice up some mortals?" Ryan asks in a dry voice. "'Course not. But it's a lot lighter than Celestial Bronze, so it's better for fighting demigods." I point out. "Whatever. Just stick with your sword." Ryan sheathes the sword he first had when I met him. Skye is in the corner polishing a sword, with Lee flirting all the while. She seems to have cooled down from earlier, but she seems dangerous anyway. "So what'd you find for a sword?" I ask coolly, not expecting much from her. "Oh, nothing..." But I detect a smirk of confidence in her voice. The side of the sword rips her polishing cloth. She curses quietly and tosses it into a scrap bin. A light beams off of the sword, and I gasp as I realize it is the Nameless Sword. The sword for a child of Zeus. Of course. Skyes POV (Here i am. Yes. Me.) Layla snorts. "Oh yes, or course you get the sword." Layla Taps her foot and rolls her eyes. "Oh don't be such a bad spot Layla." Lee says retaliating with a more extradited eye roll. "C'mon, you wanted that's sword just as much as I did." She says facing him. I have a feeling these guys go way back. "Yes, but my sister here." He wraps his arm around my shoulders and squeezes. "Deserves it". I smile. "Your not her brother. You house sit the cabin." She corrects. I snort in laughter. "True...well, seems as we're not related." He leans into to kiss me. I laugh and side step him, limbo under his arm and kick the back of his shins. Making him drop to the ground. "Whoa." Ryan says. I don't really know where that came from. The actions flowed with my body. I didn't think about any of it. I just did it. "Mercy." Lee struggles out. I realize I have him in a throat lock hold. "Oh" I say. I let go gently, and he stands slowly rubbing the back of his neck. "Man, you are deadly." Lee says brushing the back of his knees. Layla stands there shocked. "What did you train with ninjas?" She says begrudgingly. "Uh...maybe. If I did I can't remember." I smile feeling just as shocked as everyone else. "Of course you don't." Her bubbling anger makes me shift uncomfortably. As does it with everyone else. Except with Ryan, who is bubbling with anger of his own. "Oh, how was your meeting with...the. What's it called?" I ask. "Oracle." Layla snaps. "How are you meant to go on this quest when you don't even know what an oracle is? I mean sure your good with combat, but what use is that when were Facing a-" "LAYLA.” Ryan interrupts abruptly. “Can I speak to you for just a moment?" he says gritting his teeth. Layla walks outside with Ryan seething. I look to lee. He smiles and hangs his arms around my shoulders. I sigh. "Don't worry. She just doesn't like you very much." He says. "Oh, that's reassuring." I smile. "C'mon sook. Let me show you how to use this sword. That's if you don't lop my arm off when I try to look down your top." I walk with him laughing a bit too loud. Chapter 16: Layla's POV (DANNY YOU BETTER DO A CHAPTER SOON) "Why are you acting so uptight?" Demands Ryan. His dark eyes look straight through me, and I refuse to meet his gaze. "I'm not the show off." I grumble. "Is that what this is about? We all know you're the demigod expert. So when someone shows up with skills-" "I get it." I interrupt with a sharp accent in my voice. "Look, I'm a super bad mood, and that flirty '' vlax'' isn't helping, okay?" Ryan gives me a look- dark and piercing, just like I would imagine from a son of Hades. We stare down for a couple of minutes, until I hear a sharp squeal of laughter from Skye. Apparently she isn't a pro at a bow- her arrow barely missed Lee's head. "I'm going to go pack." I spin on the spot, proudly walking away from a Ryan with folded arms. Lee keeps trying to get Skye to kiss him, much to her amusement. Every time she smiled and flipped her hair- UGH! What a princess! At that word, I stop myself and groan. If only they knew the truth. But what about Ryan and Skye? The oracle's message couldn't have been clearer that we were all special. My dad alluded to that also. So who were we? The panting of Laelaps stopped me, and I looked back. The glossy brown dog grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile. "Come on, lets go pack." I grab the Dog's collar, and drag him to my cabin. Cabin Four is as quiet as ever, every footstep of mine echoing on the silvery floor. I grab a backpack out of my closet, and start packing the necessities. Packets of ambrosia, canteen of nectar, water bottle, iodine, duct tape, weapon cleaner- basic demigod supplies. Laelaps has his own little dog bag, with doggie treats and a rubber ball. The soft fabric of my backpack has seen many adventures- a fire scorch from a hydra, a bit of uncleanable monster slime, and my favorite: claw marks from when I protected myself with the backpack from Cerberus. So many memories in that one pack. I fingered the frayed zipper, remembering when I had received it for my first quest. My first quest with Lee and Aria. My eyes clamped shut at the thought of it- so much fear. I am one of the oldest campers, yet I always feel like a child in the face of danger. My eyes fly open as I hear the roar of ocean waves. Exhaling, I remembered the room sometimes echoed crashing waves. Across the room, my eyes were drawn to the abalone dresser, it's glossy shell covering my biggest secret. The tiara. Slowly, I stride across the room. The drawer of the dresser seems to grow heavy as I grasp the pearly handles. Inside the purple velvet lies the diamond crown itself. I look for only a second, and know I'm supposed to take it onto my quest. My hand reaches for it, and on contact a rush on cool energy runs through my body. The raw power of the ocean seems to emanate from it, and I am refreshed instantly. I could only imagine the exhilaration if I were to wear it. My hand starts to rise, but I force it down. No, it's not time to play dress up. I need to be ready for the quest. I need to be strong. Agile. Wise. I need to be Layla. Category:Fan fiction Category:Action Category:Stories Category:Mythology Category:Percy Jackson Category:Collaboration